List of Cody Webb: The Game Master Episodes
Season 1 (2010): *1. Press Start: A New Beginning *2. Press Start: Enter WizPig *3. Press Start: Three Men of the Necky *4. Press Start: Cold Feet *5. Press Start: Cody vs. WizPig Season 2 (2011): *6. Send in the Clones *7. Ticket Boys* *8. Pizzad/No Puh in Pool* *9. Piggy See, Doggy Doo/Double Dragon Trouble *10. The Feud of Faxanadu *11. The F-OW Friend/Tough Love *12. Ninja Turtle Clash *13. Here Comes The Wario Bros. *14. Techmo Football/The Paper Boy *15. Castle-Mania/Detained Webb *16. Super Mario Time* *17. Cody and the Sprite Factory *18. The Masked Ovender/Major Qness* *19. Battletoad Boys *20. Yoshi Madness/PokeMapping *21. Covered Up/Trip to Niceland* *22. Suited For Sucess *23. The Boys from Funkatron *24. Pizzad 2: The Sequel/Mama Kirby *25. The Trouble With Tetris *26. Pac-Man Up Your Troubles *27. Which Witch is Grunty *28. Angry Birdy *29. CodWebula *30. The Gamilympics* *31. The Best Night Ever!* Season 3 (2012): *32. Rob The Robot* *33. The Masked Ovender 2/Having a Ball* *34. Cody Webb Meets Sonic The Hedgehog* *35. The Wario Bros. Strike Back *36. When Chaos Comes Calling* *37. Case of the Orange Soda Cult *38. Attack of the Killer Metroids! *39. Journey to Donkey Kong Island *40. Pursuit of the Magic Hoop/Battle of the Baseball Know-It-Alls *42. Quest for the Potion of Power* *43. Cody's Christmas Holiday Adventure *44. Pizzad 3: Chicken Babies/Cody is Bayou *45. Happy Birthday Megaman!* Sesaon 4 (2012): *46. A Made Up Story* *47. Money Changes Everything/Every Fish Has its Day *48. TV Chasers, Part 1 *49. TV Chasers, Part 2 *50. TV Chasers, Part 3 *51. Curses/Germ Wars *52. Trip To Skyworld* *53. To Sweet Perchance to Dream* *54. Rise of The Wizpigger *55. A Gamiverse Wedding, Part 1: The Beginning *56. A Gamiverse Wedding, Part 2: The Changeling Invasion *57. A Gamiverse Wedding, Part 3: The Quest Back to the Castle *58. A Gamiverse Wedding, Part 4: The Final Battle* Season 5 (2013): *59. The Dragon Kingdom, Part 1 *60. The Dragon Kingdom, Part 2* *61. Misadventures in Robin Hood Woods/The Mane Event *62. Worm Baby/Bandicoot Man *63. The Game *64. A Cody Webb Thanksgiving *65. Nemo at Your Service *66. Pizzad 4: Till Doom Tube Us Part* *67. The Masked Ovender 3/Night in Racoon City* *68. Keep Calm and Kirby On* *69. Totally Tetrisized/Piggy See, Doggy Too *70. A-Firefighting We Will Go *71. When WizPig Rules* Movie: Game Master Universty Season 6 (2013-2014): *72. Press Start Redux, Part 1 *73. Press Start Redux, Part 2 *74. The Moose in the Shoes/Imaginary Larry* *75. I've Got a Woody/3 Little Kirbys *76. Wrath of the Spider King, Part 1 *77. Wrath of the Spider King, Part 2 *78. The Invasion Of The Paper Pedalers *79. Pizzad 5: Pizza in Space *80. Things Go Bonk in the Night/The Haunting of Losta-Huggin Bunny *81. Three's a Crowd *82. Cody Webb's Wacky Races* *83. The Masked Ovender 4/Game and Watchers* *84. It's a Cody Webb Christmas! Season 7 (2014): *85. Read It and Weep *86. Battle of the Bands *87. Villains' Do's and Don'ts *88. Valentine's Day in the Gamiverse *89. The Mask *90. Just Us Justice Gamers *91. WizPig: The Game Master (April Fools episode) *92. Where's Katie?* *93. A Tale of Two Katies/Sleeping Ugly *94. Nothing to Fear *95. Les MiserFiddler on the Roof: Musical Special *96. Pizza By The Pig *97. In Search of the King Movie: Game Rocks Season 8 (2014): *98. Cody's New Pet *99. Grimm Job *100. The 100th Episode Spectacular! *101. Dance Pantsed *102. Cody Webb's Nutcracker Sweet, Part 1 *103. Cody Webb's Nutcracker Sweet, Part 2 *104. Cody Webb's Nutcracker Sweet, Part 3 *105. WizPig's Magic Mirror/Fake Me Out to the Ballgame *106. Return of the Wario Bros./The Masked Ovender 5* *107. Pizzad 6: The Final Pizza Season 9 (2015): *108. Life of Nemo *109. Daring Don't *110. Horray For Gameywood' *111. I See London, I See Gamefrance' *112. Viva Lasgamas' *113. Escape From Mars' *114. The Blue Monkey' *115. Count Dogula' *116. Kirby Pride *117. Cody Time *118. Simple Ways *119. Make Love, Not Warcraft *120. ManBearPig *121. Cody's Cup *122. Wishful Thinking *123. Super Mario Generations *124. While the Castle Snoozes *125. Cody Webb Saves Christmas, Part 1 *126. Cody Webb Saves Christmas, Part 2 *127. The Fins of War/Just the Two of Us *128. The Gamiverse Games *129. Comic Book Capers *130. In Space, No One Can Hear You Cream *131. A Tale of 2 Jims/Flying Nemo (The Fish Who Could Fly) *132. Bonafied Heroes *133. Behind The Webb: Cody Webb The Game Master (The Orignal Series Finale) 'Sideseason (Treasure Hunt) Season 10 (2016): *134. Escape From Polybius *135. Cody Codgers/Can an Evil Pig Crash On Your Couch For a Few Days? *136. The Video Game Villain Battle Royale *137. Mr. Matchmaker/Cajun Princess Stew *138. Cody's Point of View/Jim's Little Date *139. Make New Friends, But Keep Chaos *140. My Fair Sticksy/Magic Mando *141. Freaky Saturday/The Cheese Shogun *142. Once Upon a Gamiverse/Blue With Jealousy *143. WizPigheads/Cody in Space *144. What About Chaos? *145. Dude, Where's My WizPig?/Balloon Mobsters *146. It Takes an Evil Webb to Defeat a Cody Season 11 (2016): *147. The Masked Ovender 6, Part 1: A New Beginning/The Masked Ovender 6, Part 2: Final Ending *148. WizPig's New Weapon/Tiara Trouble *149. Cody The Babysitter/Sleuth or Dare *150. Splice of Life *151. Cody Webb Meets Ratchet and Clank *152. Aiming Low/Slumber Party Panic *153. The Third Webb *154. Nemo's Crush/5 Short Senses *155. Tied Up in a Knot/Show Stoppers *156. The Phondum of The Opera *157. Horn Sweet Horn/All Webbs Are Off *158. The Masked Ovender Factor (TMO7)/Paging Dr. Mario *159. Castle Sale/Odd Pit Out Season 12 (2016-2017): * 160. The CWBDD/A Tattler's Tale * 161. WizPig's Cartoon Calamity * 162. The Times They Are a Changeling * 163. Viral Spiral/The Masked Ovender Strikes Back... Again! (TMO8) * 164. The Squashining/The Video Game Villain Award Show * 165. Babysitter Blues/Designated Heroes * 166. A Cody Webb Christmas Carol * 167. Dungeons and Chaos * 168. Escape from Death Island/Robot Woes * 169. Locked Out/A Pal For Nemo * 170. The Masked Ovender vs. Lord Polybius (TMO9) * 171. Stranger Than Fan Fiction * 172. Cody Webb Meets The Powerpuff Girls Season 13 (2017): * 173. The Butterfree Effect/Picture Perfect * 174. Losing It's Lustrous * 175. Knock It Off * 176. The Polybian Virus/Polybian Outbreak * 177. Cody's Fishing Trip/The Secret Life of Katie * 178. A-Firefighting We Will Go 2 * 179. The Ring/Cool's Paridise * 180. Webb of the Living Dead * 181. Double Polybius Takeover * 182. A Case of the Hiccups/Turkey Trouble * 183. The Masked Ovender... Again? (TMO10)/Road Trippin' * 184. Hitman/SnowDumb * 185. A Pig's Story Season 14 (2017): * 186. Sparky's Big Dog Show * 187. Cody Webb: The Board Game Master/Knock Blockers * 188. Pop Goes The Weaselton/Escape From Castle Meen * 189. Next Top Villain/Castle Fever * 190. My Fair WizPiggy * 191. Spaced Out/Gaming Fathers * 192. Presidential Punchout/In the Garden of Cody and Katie * 193. Do Gamers Dream of 8-Bit Sheep? * 194. The Cody Webb Club/No Second Hances * 195. The Destruction of The Masked Ovender (TMO11)/Polybius' Night Out * 196. Clip Job * 197. The Greated Story Never Told/Perfect * 198. Giant Robot All-Out Attack/Cody and the Flower * 199. The Rise of Polybius, Part 1 * 200. The Fall of Polybius, Part 2 Season 15 (2018): *201. The Game Master Returns *202. Crisis on Infinite Webbs *203. Changeling Disposition *204. Campaign Carnage *205. A Thing About Mice *206. Cry D.I.S.C.O.R.D *207. D.I.S.C.O.R.D in the Gamiverse *208. Enter: Eris *209. Cyber-Webb *210. Worldwide Rescue Season 16 (2018) *211. The Unknown Ninja *212. Kraad of the Gamiverse *213. Slipping Through the Cracks *214. Rightful Owner *215. Split-Second *216. Cody and the Secret Scrolls *217. Cody's Nightmare *218. The Showdown *219. Doomquest *220. The Doomsday Project Season 17 (2018): *221. The Return of Kraad *222. The Power of Three *223. A Webb in Time *224. Webb to the Second Power *225. Mobster in the Gamiverse *226. Game Masters to the Rescue! *227. The Day The Castle Disappeared *228. Blast to the Past, Part 1 *229. Blast to the Past, Part 2 *230. Divide and Conquer *Ranting Swede segment at the end TV Movies *Gameicatastropy *Treasure of the Gamiverse *Battle For Volcano Island *Cody in Wonderland *Attack of the WizPiglets *Cody Webb to the Rescue *Globs of Doom *A.C.T.I.O.N: A Cody Webb TV Movie *WizPig Kills Cody/Cody Kills WizPig *Death Fighter *Dangerous Currencey (Series Finale) Tales From The Console: *Katie and the Seven Gamers *Cody and The Beanstalk Kung-Fu Dragon Crash: *1. Princess Katie *2. Earthworm Jim *3. Pit *4. Sticks The Badger *5. R.O.B *6. Jeffy *7. King Hippo *8. Kirby *9. Conker *10. Lord Polybius *11. Sparky *12. Palutena *13. King DeDeDe *14. Princess Bluebelle *15. Mega Man *16. Chaos *17. Ash Ketchum *18. *19. *20. *21. Dennis and Adele *22. *23. *24. *25. *26. The Ranting Swede *27. *28. *29. *30.